


Oklahoma Drabbles

by Emily_Garcia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Statetalia
Genre: APH Oklahoma, Angel/Demon AU, Emi is 15 now!, Gen, Ghost Hunting, Have my fluffy lil wlws being cute, I will add tags in the notes and summary for any chapter that needs it, I'll post a character ref for Emily at some point, I'm back again, Miles is a good friend, State OC, Tags will be added as necessary, also have a Texass, and she has a girlfriend, as a whole; this series is pretty well suited for general audiences, but he is not the wisest of babysitters, emily is an imp, first fic I'm posting on here so whoo, ghost hunt - Freeform, so good for her, these chapters are not in chronological order btw, this thing will have so many tags when (if) it's finally finished, zombie road
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Garcia/pseuds/Emily_Garcia
Summary: Basically, this will be a series of drabbles about my APH Oklahoma OC, Emily Garcia, along with some cameos from other OCs and canon characters. I plan to update this or other works every Tuesday, with some occasional unscheduled additions. Enjoy!





	1. Emily Gets a Pet

Emily was walking home from the park. School had let out for summer not too long ago, and she wanted to enjoy it before the weather turned absolutely scorching. She had almost reached the road that her brother and she lived on when she heard rustling from the side of the road. Emily paused mid-step and looked over to the ditch where the noise came from. She hesitated — for all she knew, it could be a snake or some other dangerous animal! But then she heard whimpering and small yips.

That doesn’t sound like a snake she thought. Emily found a branch on the ground and picked it up. Slowly, she made her way over to the ditch where the yipping was. Pushing aside the brush, she saw a cardboard box. Curiosity getting the better of her, she opened the top and saw a little dog at the bottom of the box.

“Oh my gosh, you’re so tiny!” The puppy didn’t have a collar, but stray dogs don’t just wind up in closed boxes. Someone must have left the poor thing here. “Don’t worry,” she said as she reached down and pulled the dog out. “I’ll take care of you. You can come home with me! My brother has lots of dogs; I’m sure we have room for one more.” The dog barked happily, and Emily smiled. She wasn’t actually sure what Angel would say about her bringing home a dog she found on the side of the road, but he brought strays home all the time, so he couldn’t really scold her for doing the same. In any case, there was no way he’d send the dog away, so Emily didn’t worry.

Starting home once again, this time with the puppy squirming in her arms, Emily realized she the dog needed a name. “What should I call you?” She looked the dog over as she walked. The puppy was black and white all over. Emily noticed the dog’s snout was all black, making her nose hard to see. “It looks like you have no nose!” Emily giggled. “How ‘bout that? No-Nose?” The dog barked and licked her face. “I guess you like that, huh. Alright, then.” Emily smiled as she carried her new friend back home.


	2. Emily Introduces No-Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much what the title says. Emily introduces her new pet to her family, including the lovely @texass-shenanigans and @usrp-louisiana from Tumblr.

No-Nose Meets Angel

Emily peeked around the wall to see if Angel was in the living room. He was. Shifting her backpack (careful not to harm the passenger inside), she made her way into the room and cleared her throat.

“Hey, your favorite sister is back!” she said.

Angel just rolled his eyes but grinned nonetheless. “Great, tell her she needs to do the dishes.”

Oh, right. Emily hated dishes. Well, maybe her new friend could help her get out of it. “Ok, but before that, I have a totally hypothetical question.”

Angel looked up and raised an eyebrow. “I might have a totally hypothetical answer.”

Emily shifted her weight and asked, “So how do you think the dogs would feel if they got a new friend?” She shifted her bag again, but this time it emitted a bark. “…Hypothetically.”

Her brother paused for a moment and sighed. “Bring ‘em in.”

Emily quickly opened her bag and removed a small, black and white puppy. She held it up to Angel, who was promptly licked. “This is No-Nose.” Despite his initial annoyance with her bringing in a random animal, Emily knew Angel would be more than happy to have a new member of the family.

No-Nose Meets Alex

“Lou!” Emily ran down the stairs with No-Nose at her side. It had been a few days since she had brought No-Nose home, and the pup had made fast friends with the other dogs. “Lou, guess what!” She found him sitting on the couch waiting for Angel to come back from somewhere.

Alex looked up surprised. “What is it, Sweetie?” Emily presented No-Nose proudly, the dog yipping excitedly.  
“I have a dog! And she’s actually my dog, not just one that Angel has. I found her in a box on the road the other day.”

Alex held out his hands to take the dog and Emily handed her over. No-Nose had no qualms about making new friends and started attempting to give Alex kisses.

“Excited little thing, isn’t she?” he chuckled. He gave the dog a scratch behind the ears. “She’s so cute!”

“Mhm! Angel said as long as I help pay for dog food and take care of her, she can be mine.”

Alex handed No-Nose back to Emily as Angel came back to the couch. “Well, I’m sure you’ll do a great job.”

“Yep!” Emily turned to head out the door into the yard, No-Nose on her heels. She would be the best dog mom ever.

No-Nose Meets Henrietta

The two girls sat on the bed, Henrietta braiding Emily’s hair while talking about various topics. Beside the bed, on the floor, was No-Nose, sleeping peacefully in her bed. When Henrietta had shown up at the door, No-Nose had been the first to greet her when Angel opened the door. Henrietta had found the pup to absolutely adorable, and she and Emily had spent the next hour playing fetch with the dog outside.

No-Nose had taken a similar liking to Henrietta, insisting on staying close to the Midwesterner for most of her time at the house so far. It had reminded Emily of something that Angel would tell her; a dog could tell what their human wanted or needed, almost like they knew what they were thinking.

She mentioned this to Heni, who smiled. “Maybe she thinks you should be around me more,” she laughed.

“Oh, yeah,” Emily said, trying to sound normal and hoping Heni didn’t notice her face turn red (she did, not that she would say anything). The two were quiet for a moment, Heni smiling gently at Emily and Emily adamantly looking anywhere but at Heni’s face. Then No-Nose barked, demanding affection, which both girls happily gave.

“She’s so sweet,” Heni said as she got ready to leave later that day. “You must have taught her that.”

“Ah, yeah, thanks. I mean, she’s always been sweet. Angel says I just taught her to pee in his boots, though.” Emily laughed nervously, blushing again (Heni noticed again).

Heni said her goodbyes. Kneeling down, she patted No-Nose on the head. “It was very nice to meet you, No-Nose.” Standing once again, she gave Emily a warm hug and thanked her for inviting her over. “See you again soon, ‘kay?”

Emily nodded, unable to respond with more than “Ok.”

As she closed the door behind Heni, Emily turned to see Angel and No-Nose both looking at her. Angel raised an eyebrow and if dogs could do the same, Emily swears No-Nose would have, too.

“Wow," he chuckled, shaking his head. "You got it bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia, but I do own Emily, No-Nose, and Heni (Kansas)  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Emily's First Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily has Feelings (TM) for a certain Sunflower State

Emily hated state meetings. A lot. To be perfectly honest, she didn’t really care for any event that brought more than a few states together at a time, partly because she didn’t enjoy being around that many people (especially people as… eccentric as American states) and partly because these events were usually political in nature. She had enough trouble with her own state politics; she didn’t want to deal with it on a national level.

 _At least this time, we’re in the Midwest_ , she thought. Knowing she probably wouldn’t be noticed by anyone but her neighbors, she laid her head down and closed her eyes. Before she could doze off, however, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She glanced over to see Henrietta sitting beside her.

“Bored already?” She laughed quietly. Emily had known Henrietta for several decades. It’s kind of hard not to get to know your neighboring state. Henrietta (or Heni, as she had insisted on being called) was pretty different from Emily’s other neighbors. Arizona and Missouri were both loud, wild children who had no trouble with giving their respective caretakers gray hairs. Emily often joined in their shenanigans, much to her brother’s dismay. Heni, however, was much calmer—not quiet, but not as rowdy as the other two. She was just as capable of speaking her mind, but she didn’t go out of her way to cause headaches, good-naturedly or not. She was also very different than Angel. She was closer to Emily’s age (it was hard to know exactly how old she was, as was often the case with their kind). Emily supposed the main differences between Heni and Angel were mostly due to the fact that Angel was her brother and Heni was just a friend.

Regardless of differences, Emily liked Heni. She was smart, sweet, and a badass when she needed to be, and that, Emily thought, was pretty cool.

Emily sat up again and nodded. “Yeah, I guess so. It’s kind of hard not to be. Honestly, these meetings are just an excuse for the bigger states to brag about how well off they are and for the rest of us to continue rivalries.” Emily was about to say something else when she saw Angel looking at her. He frowned and motioned for her to be quiet. Heni saw it, too, and chuckled quietly. She took the notepad and pen that had been provided to all the states (because some idiot in a suit thought 13-year-olds were going to take notes one other states’ economies) and started scribbling. When she was finished, she slid the pad over for Emily to see.

In curvy script, the pad read: _just write on your notepad. People will think we’re paying attention_. Emily looked back at Heni to see her smiling. Emily smiled back. She took her pad and began writing. The two exchanged notes through most of the meeting. Finally, with a few minutes left, Heni showed Emily her notepad. _What are you doing after the meeting?_ Emily blinked and looked up. What was she doing? Nothing, as far as she knew.

Scratching on her own pad, Emily wrote: _Nothing. Why?_  
Heni smiled and wrote: _Wanna go get something to eat?_ Emily paused, then nodded. Angel would probably say yes, seeing as it would give him an excuse to spend some alone time with Alex. Heni’s grin grew bigger and she sat her notepad down. The meeting ended soon after.

Emily rushed to catch Angel before she lost him in the crowd and asked if she could go to lunch with Heni, which he allowed. Emily ran out into the hall and found Heni waiting for her by the door. “Let’s go,” she said, grinning once again. She has a nice smile, Emily thought briefly.

The two arrived at a small restaurant and sat down in a booth by the window. They talked quietly about many things, enjoying each other’s company as they waited to have their order taken, and then served. As they spoke, Emily noticed the light from the window falling on Heni. It lit up her hair and made her seem brighter. Emily snapped back to attention as Heni mentioned something about Nebraska. Emily said something about annoying siblings and Heni laughed. Emily found herself smiling. She liked the way Heni laughed. It was pretty. She liked the way her eyes lit up when she smiled but squinted when she laughed. The more she thought about it, the more she decided she liked about Heni. Her laugh, her eyes, her smile, her passion for planes and the sky, the way she always kept her hair in braids… Was she staring? Emily jolted back to reality as the waiter sat their food on the table. It was rude to stare, and she hoped Heni hadn’t noticed. She tried to focus on their conversation, but as they ate, Emily found herself being distracted by the little things Heni did.

Soon, they left the restaurant and headed back to the hotel the states were staying at. Because their states were so close together, their rooms were also near each other, so they walked together until they reached Heni’s room.

“Well, I had fun.” Heni turned to Emily, smiling once again. “We should do that more often. Hang out, just the two of us.”

Emily considered the idea of spending more time with Heni and she felt her heart flutter. She didn’t know why it did that. Or why her voice sounded just a little off when she agreed. Or why her face grew hot when Heni hugged her goodbye. She knew why she felt so happy at the thought of being around Heni more often; Heni was a wonderful person and a good friend, and Emily enjoyed spending time with her. But she didn’t know why she felt so much happier. She enjoyed spending time with all of her friends, but she never felt this way around any of them.

She left after they said their goodbyes and headed for her room. _Maybe it was something I ate. I’ll ask Angel to check if I’m sick_. Emily laid on her bed and waited for her brother. It would be a while before she believed him that she wasn’t sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia. I do own Emily and Heni  
> Emily is Ace and Biromantic, while Heni is Bisexual and Biromantic


	4. Emily and Leon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily's nephew comes to visit her as a newborn

Comanche held her newest child and rocked her gently. The baby blinked up at her, then stretched and yawned, groggy from her nap. Comanche smiled and kissed the girl’s forehead. “Did you sleep well, Huutsuu?” she said.

Cherokee looked over from where he had been resting. “I sure hope so; she was up half the night.” Comanche rolled her eyes. New babies could be troublesome, but they had done this twice before. They could handle one more.

Sequoyah looked down dubiously at her baby sister. “She cries a lot. Are all babies that loud?” Her parents laughed.

“Yes, Sweetie, all babies cry,” Comanche said. “It’s just because she’s so new. She needs time to get used to the world around her.”

There was a knock at the door that caused Huutsuu to jump. To everyone’s relief, though, she did not cry. Cherokee stood to answer the door. “Colonneh!” He embraced his son. It had been a while since their whole family been together: Civil War and Reconstruction didn’t offer many opportunities for quality time. Sequoyah got up quickly and ran to her brother as soon as her father let go.

“Hi, Papa—oof! And hello to you, too, nami.” Colonneh pried his sister away. He stepped into the house and motioned for someone behind him to follow. Two women and a thin man entered behind him.

Comanche stood carefully so as not to upset her child. She also hugged her son, then turned to the strangers. “Colonneh, Elizabeth, it’s good to see you. And this must be Leon and his wife. Last time we saw you, you were only a little older than Sequoyah.”

Leon accepted both of his grandparents’ hugs. “Please, Grandmother, just Eddie.” He introduced his wife, who appeared to be pregnant. “I guess Rose and I’ll have a little one of our own, soon.” He chuckled, which quickly turned to a cough.

“Here, you should all sit down, I’m sure you’ve been traveling for a while.” Cherokee lead the guests to some chairs while Comanche pulled Colonneh aside.  
She looked back at Eddie and then to her son. “Is he alright? He looks ill…”

Colonneh glanced back sadly. “I… I dunno. He’s sick but he says he’s fine. Liz and I, we told him he should stay home, that traveling this far would do no good for him, but he insisted on coming. He wanted to see all of you.” Huutsuu, whom Comanche still held close, whined a little and shook her fists. Colonneh smiled. “Yes, even you, little one.” They pair heard Sequoyah call for them and they went to the table with the rest of their family.

The group sat and talked and ate, catching up on years gone by. Hours went by and the sun sank lower. When the evening came, Cherokee insisted they stay the night, as it was too dark to travel. The family stayed up well into the night (Sequoyah managed to talk her parents out of sending her to bed early) and talked. Stories and jokes were told, and there was warmth and laughter. Comanche was glad her family was together tonight. It was no good to have an empty home. Eventually, people started breaking away, heading to one bed or another, until only Comanche and Huutsuu were left. Finally, Comanche stood and took Huutsuu to her bed, hoping that maybe she’d finally sleep through the night.  
She didn’t. Sometime around three in the morning, the baby decided to remind everyone in the house that she was still there. Eddie and Rose, like the rest of the house, attempted to go back to sleep as Comanche tried to comfort the child. Eddie turned to his wife and rested a hand on her stomach.

“Makes ya look forward to the future, doesn’t it,” he laughed quietly as she rolled her eyes and smiled. “I’m gonna go see if they need help.” He got up and walked quietly to where Comanche held Huutsuu. The baby had quieted done some, but she was still being fussy. “Grandmother? Is everything alright?”

Comanche looked at him tiredly. “If you insist on being called Eddie, I’ll have to insist on being called Huutsi.* ‘Grandmother’ makes me sound old,” she said, grinning in spite of it all. She looked back to her baby. “I don’t know why she’s being so fussy tonight. Normally, it doesn’t take this long to calm her down.”

Eddie sat on a chair and held out his arms. “Do you mind if I hold her?” Comanche glanced down at him. Then she handed her baby over to Eddie. He took her in his arms and held her close as she squirmed. Huutsuu whined, but Eddie rocked her gently, she gradually quieted. She stared up at the new face above her.

“Hi there, Aunty. You sure do got quite the set of lungs there, don’t ya?” He chuckled as Cherokee snorted from another room, having finally gotten Sequoyah back in bed. “Don’t worry, you’ll need ‘em, considering how loud your big brother and sister are.” This time Comanche laughed in agreement. Huutsuu simply blinked sleepily back up at him. Eddie thought for a moment and then began to hum softly to the child in his arms. Huutsuu yawned and stretched, nodding off. When she was finally asleep again, Eddie handed her back to her mother. “Maybe I won’t be too bad at this parenting thing, huh Huutsi?”

Comanche smiled gratefully as she took Huutsuu. “You’ll do great, Eddie. Thank you. But now you should go back to sleep. You need it.” She watched him as he left, making sure he went back to his room, then turned and went to her own. She placed Huutsuu back in her bed and went to lie down in hers. Everyone slept peacefully the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia. I do own Emily/Huutsuu. I... co-own? I co-own Comanche and Cherokee with @texass-shenanigans. @texass-shenanigans exclusively owns Leon Eddie Garcia, Rose, Elizabeth, and Angel/Colonneh.
> 
> Huutsuu is Comanche for bird, Colonneh is Cherokee for raven.
> 
> Sequoyah is Indian Territory and also Angel and Emily's sister.
> 
> Angel is Texas, I don't know if I mentioned that yet.
> 
> Huutsi is the Comanche word for a maternal grandmother.
> 
> Nami is the Comanche word for sister.
> 
> Leon is Angel's son and he is dying.


	5. Emily and Miles Go on a Ghost Hunt (and Then Get Grounded)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in my headcanon, Emily, Miles (Missouri), Arkansas (Andrew), and sometimes Catarina (Arizona) all have an occasionally unhealthy obsession with the supernatural. This drabble is about the first time Emily went on a ghost/cryptid hunt with Miles.

“Um, Miles?” Emily scooted closer and tugged on the older boy’s sleeve. 

Miles sighed and looked back at her. “Yes, Emily? What is it?” The girl had been practically glued to him ever since they arrived at the place, clinging tighter as the night drew on. He was beginning to regret bringing her along. It wasn’t that Miles disliked Emily (on the contrary, he and his brother were close friends with her), he just didn’t need the hassle of watching after a little kid while wandering down haunted roads. But, the kid had insisted on coming with him on his little ghost hunt, and Miles was a sucker for puppy eyes. 

The girl glanced around and whispered, “Is-is this legal?” 

Miles blinked down at her. Here they were, trekking down Zombie Road looking for spirits, and she was worried about the legality of it all. In truth, Miles wasn’t really concerned about whether or not it was legal for the two to be here. His main concern was what they might run into here and, perhaps to a larger extent, the trouble he would get into if Alex found out that he had brought Emily with him on one of his paranormal escapades. 

“Ah, well… I’m not sure, Emily. But I do know that if you keep quiet and behave so we can get back home quickly, we won’t have to worry about it.” 

“Oh. Ok.” She let go of his sleeve but stayed close. She didn’t really like it here. It was dark, and unnaturally quiet. Not that she was afraid of the dark! No, she wasn’t some scared little kid. But still…

The two children crouched along the edge of the road and waited. Miles took a notebook and pencil from a bag he carried on his shoulder. He made a habit of taking notes and sketching what he saw on these trips. He had brought a camera, which he did every now and then, but he preferred this method. It was less clumsy, less intrusive, and harder for Alex to notice its absence. He carried other items in his pack as well: water, some food, crosses, a knife, rice, etc. Things necessary on any supernatural outing. He handed Emily the camera. 

“Here, can you use this?” 

Emily looked at the device for a moment and nodded, putting the strap around her neck. “Yes, I think so.” 

“Ok, then. If you see anything odd, take a picture.” He received a nod and turned back towards the woods. 

Emily stayed on the ground next to Miles, pencil in hand. She remembered the stories her brother would tell her of ghosts searching for lost children, killers stalking the woods, creatures with no name that preyed on livestock and children who wandered alone late at night. She believed in spirits, creatures of the unknown, that sort of thing. There were beings in this land that were here long before she was and they demanded respect. She shivered and inched closer to Miles. He had told her before they left that as long as they weren’t rude and didn’t offend the spirits here, they should be fine. Still, Emily was wary. 

The two of them lay huddled on the ground, waiting for something to happen, Miles jotting down a note every few minutes, Emily poised with the camera. Eventually, Miles shifted to his knees. 

“Wait here. I’m gonna go over there for a minute.” He stood up. 

Emily could feel her heart speed up. “You’re gonna leave me?” she said, a little louder than she meant to. 

Miles rolled his eyes and handed her a crucifix and his knife. “I’m just going to the bathroom- er, tree, I guess. I’ll be right back, don’t worry.” Emily was worried. But she nodded, and Miles walked off towards the trees. 

Several seconds passed and Emily settled back down, trying to stay alert. From the corner of her eye, the shadows seemed to grow longer, blacker. It looked as if they were moving. She took a deep breath to steady herself. “It’s just your imagination, Emi. That’s all. Just look around and see there’s nothing to worry about.” She turned to the left. Nothing but trees and shadows. She turned to the right. She saw the trees, bushes, shadows, everything that had been there before. 

Except one of the shadows closest to her had grown bigger and more solid. 

And it was moving. 

Emily yelped and scrambled to her feet, the camera still strapped to her neck and the knife in her hand. She could hear Miles call out for her, could hear (what she hoped were) his footsteps. The shadows in front of her continued to grow and move forward, and she stumbled a few steps back. It occurred to her that the knife would probably be of little use in this situation, so she snatched the crucifix from the ground and held it out towards the creature. It didn’t do much. Out of options and remembering the weight on her neck, she clutched the camera, bringing it up to her face and pressing the button. There was a flash of light, and for a moment, all she could see was pitch black darkness. She stumbled back once again, tripped over a rock, and fell. Instead of landing on her rear, she felt arms wrap around her and she briefly wondered if she had only succeeded in blinding herself rather than driving the shadow creature away. She kicked and squirmed as she felt herself be lifted off the ground. Then she heard Miles speaking rapidly. 

“Holy shit, Em, calm down. What happened? Are you ok?” Emily opened her eyes to see Miles looking down at her, holding her tight. He looked pale and worried. 

She looked around, seeing no sign of the shadow monster. Embarrassed, she nodded, looking down. “Yeah, I’m fine. I guess… I guess I just scared myself. I thought I saw a monster. I took a picture, but I think I just imagined it.” 

Miles set her back on her feet and sighed in relief, hugging her. “It’s ok. I scared myself on the first few ghost-hunts I went on. Do you wanna go back home?” Emily nodded and the two of them started cleaning up their supplies. Once they were almost home, Miles suggested that the next hunt they go on, he’d take her somewhere less intense. 

Emily lit up. “You mean I can go with you again?” 

Miles smiled as they made their way to the house. “Yeah, sure. It’d be great to have a partner.” They reached the door and Miles dug out his key, trying to stay quiet. He unlocked the door and they stepped in. “You were pretty quick with the camera. Maybe you really did catch something. I develop it tomorrow and we’ll find out.” 

“Find out what?” The two froze in the door way and looked to the living room. Alex stood there waiting, looking very unhappy. When he saw the dirt and grass in their hair and clothes, he ran a hand over his face. “Jesus Christ, Miles. What did I tell you about this? And you brought Emily! I want both of you to go get cleaned up and go straight to bed. We’ll talk about this in the morning.” 

Exhausted from the nights events and eager to get upstairs before Alex decided it wasn’t too late at night for a lecture, Miles and Emily hurried upstairs and were in their respective beds within minutes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zombie Road is a mostly abandoned road around St. Louis, Missouri. It's pretty interesting and I recommend looking it up. Also, Emily did not imagine the shadow being, as was proved by the picture she took. Alex is @usrp-louisiana's Louisiana and Miles' older brother who does not approve of sneaking out late at night to find spirits.


	6. Emily Meets Some Europeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three different events in which Emily ran into a European nation. She may have met other nations, I just wrote about these three because someone asked about her meeting the colonizers. This is not necessarily in chronological order, though the first section definitely happened before the second and third.

Emily squealed with delight as the Mile tugged the little wagon she rode in behind him. Andrew followed behind, making sure that Emily didn’t fall out as Miles ran down the hill to the house. When they reached the backyard, Miles slowed to a walk and stopped, making train engine sounds as he did so. 

“Choo choo! All aboard!” Miles spun around and scooped Emily out of the wagon, setting her on the ground. 

Andrew tapped his shoulder. “Miles, ‘all aboard’ means for everybody to get on. Emily just got off.” Emily looked up at Miles, waiting for his reply. 

“Um… All overboard?” Miles scratched his head and grinned at the other children laughed at that. 

Emily tugged on Andrew’s shirt. “Your turn, now!” She smiled happily and added, “I can follow and not let you fall.” Miles agreed and insisted that Andrew have a turn in the wagon. 

“Miles, I’m too heavy for you to pull.” 

“Nonsense, I can do anything as long as pretend limits don’t exist.” 

“The wagon is too small.” 

“There you go with limits again.” 

Emily stood between the two and listened until a noise at the door caught her attention. She looked over and saw a man that she had never seen before standing in the doorway to Alex’s house. He leaned back into the house and spoke to someone inside. 

“Oui, you were right. The children are back.” He spoke strangely. It sounded almost like the way Alex talked sometimes. When he did speak, the two boys turned around. 

“Papa!” Miles and Andrew hurried to the door to greet the man, while Emily trotted along behind them. She kept herself positioned so that the boys were between her and the man, eyeing him warily. The man gave Miles and Andrew hugs and then sent them inside to change into clean clothes, leaving Emily alone with him. 

He looked down at her as if seeing her for the first time. “Oh, and who’s this? Bonjour, petite.” He smiled brightly. “Are you one of Andrew and Miles’ friends?” Emily hesitated, then nodded. 

And then she kicked him in the shin. 

She ran into the house and found Alex. She grabbed his leg and demanded to know who the strange man in the doorway was. 

Alex chuckled and picked her up. “That’s France, my Papa. He came from Europe to visit for a few days. I didn’t know he was going to be here today, or I would have told you three.” 

“He talks funny.” 

“He’s French.” 

Francis entered at that moment, rubbing his shin. When he saw Emily, he shifted to the other side of Alex, away from her. Emily narrowed her eyes and watched him, hissing. Alex frowned. Francis looked concerned. 

“I believe the little one and I got off on the wrong foot.” 

Alex looked from Francis to Emily, then asked, “Why, what happened?” 

“I kicked him,” Emily stated, matter-of-factly. “He’s weird.” 

At that, Alex rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry, she doesn’t like strangers very much. Papa, this is Emily. She’s Angel’s little sister and represents Oklahoma.” He sat Emily down after introducing her. 

Francis watched her closely. “Oui, I can see the resemblance.” He relaxed a bit after Alex informed Emily that shins were not for kicking and that she should be kind to family and guests. 

Emily soon decided that she liked Francis because he made good food and told funny stories, and she apologized for kicking him. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Emily and Angel stared at the man from behind the wall. They had gone to see a ballet in town (a tradition they did every year or two) and happened to see the man with Alfred in the crowd. Like any normal people, they decided to follow the two without being seen. 

Emily tugged on Angel’s sleeve and whispered, “His face makes me angry.” 

Angel raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. “Yeah, I think it makes a lot of people angry.” 

“I wanna fight him.” 

“You can’t fight him, he’s old. And a nation… and a U.S. ally!” 

“So? Look at his eyebrows! How can you not want to fight him?” 

Angel rolled his eyes and sighed. He had no idea why, out of all the places in the United States that Alfred could have taken Arthur to see a ballet, he had to take him here. Now his sister wanted to meet the island nation (and apparently fight him), and Angel just wanted to get her away from here before awkward history was brought up or he had to explain to police that no, he doesn’t let his sister fight old men often. Just as he was about to tell Emily that they needed to leave, she marched out from behind him and headed straight for the pair of nations. Oh, good god. 

Alfred was in mid-sentence when Emily stepped between him and Arthur. She ignored Alfred’s surprised stuttering and put her hands on her hips. She pointed a finger at Arthur’s face.

“Are you England?”

Arthur blinked in surprise. He had no idea who this girl was or how she knew who and what he was, but it seemed like Alfred knew her. 

“Erm, yes? And who are you, poppet?” 

Emily put her fist back on her hip and loudly declared, “I’m Emily, and my Papa says you a pretentious asshole.” 

Alfred’s eyes widened, and then he struggled not to cackle while Arthur took a step back and gasped, offended but at a loss for words. At the same time, Angel (who was also holding back laughter) came running to the small group. 

“Emily, what the hell!?” He tried his best to keep a straight face and scold her, but it was difficult. 

Alfred came to her aid. “Oh, come on man, it was funny.” He caught his breath once his laughter subsided, and added, “Besides, she’s not wrong.” 

Emily later decided that she did not like Arthur very much at all. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Four people hid in the ceiling of the meeting building, discussing their plan. They had managed to sneak into the building with the intention of a) finding out if they could accomplish that much and b) harassing a certain American without getting caught, if possible. Crowded together, the two boys and two girls planned their route. 

Miles hunched over the map of the building. “Ok, so this is where we are, and this is where Alfred is. I’m pretty sure we can go this way to get there.” 

Catarina looked at him skeptically, saying “You think, or you know? I didn’t work on all these home-made smoke bombs just to get lost in a roof.” She jiggled a smallish bag to emphasize her point. 

“I know this is the way to go. Now come on.” Miles turned over and began crawling down a narrow corridor. Which was quite a sight, as he and Arkansas were both rather large young men. Miles himself was almost six feet tall. The group crawled onward for a few minutes, finally reaching what they hope was their destination. There was a bit more space here, and Miles flopped over onto his rear and stretched. Andrew reached out and smacked his side. 

“Don’t bang around up here! You’ll get us caught or fall through the ceiling or something.” 

Miles waved him off. “You worry too much, Bro. Besides, given our luck, it would be Em or Cat that falls through.” 

Emily frowned at him. “We’re the smallest ones here.” 

“Exactly. That would be just our luck. I could be up here with a jackhammer actively trying to fall through and God would still look down and say, ‘Bullshit,’ and then one of you would fall through!” As he added the last bit, Miles pointed at Emily and Catarina. It was at that moment that the ceiling beneath Emily gave way and she tumbled through. 

Miles looked at the space where Emily had been, then at his outstretched hand and stated in awe, “I will use this power for good.” Andrew and Catarina ignored him and peered through the hole. 

Luckily for Emily, another unfortunate person had broken her fall. She shook out the dust and debris from the fall and looked around the room. She recognized Francis and Gilbert and scrambled to her feet, rushing over to Francis, who immediately started fussing over her and making sure she wasn’t hurt. The person she had landed on rose to his knees with a groan now that the weight on him had moved. Gilbert, who was almost doubled over with giggles, tried to help him up. 

“Oh, my everything hurts. What happened?” The man finally made it to his feet, rubbing his head and shaking the dust off. 

“You- you just- holy shit!” Gilbert said, unhelpfully. 

Emily piped up from next to Francis, “I’m sorry, I was looking for Alfred, but I got lost.” I t was the default answer that her friends and she had come up with if they got caught. 

“It’s ok, I’m fine. I’m sure it was an acci-” The man looked at her oddly and asked, “Wait, you were looking for Alfred… in the ceiling?” 

“Well… I mean, it is Alfred, so…” Emily shifted her weight nervously. She avoided eye contact with everyone, but the man looked familiar, from what she had seen. Someone had shown her a picture or told her about him, she just couldn’t put her finger on who he was. The man also kept looking at her curiously and it was starting to annoy her. 

“Do I know you? You look familiar.” 

Francis answered before Emily could. “This is one of Alfred’s states, Toni. Angel’s little sister.” When Emily heard the name, it clicked in her mind and she recognized the man as Spain. 

Up in the ceiling, the other three were still watching. They had made a deal that if anything went wrong, they didn’t rat anyone else out. Emily wouldn’t give them away unless it was necessary. They weren’t going to leave her, of course. 

Catarina whispered, “I only recognize one of those guys, who are the other two?” 

Miles peered down and observed the men. “Ok, so the blond guy by Em is Francis, he’s cool. The guy losing his shit over there is Gilbert. He’s pretty weird. And the guy Em nearly killed is… covered in dust and shit so I have no idea who he is. Wait! Yep, that’s Antonio. I don’t see anybody else.” Miles turned to Catarina and Andrew, so they could start discussing what they should do now, but all he saw was Andrew staring shocked down the hole in the ceiling. Catarina had apparently jumped through when she heard “Antonio.” The two boys looked down and watched. 

Catarina came flying through the hole in the ceiling just as Emily recognized Antonio, almost landing on him (she was a little disappointed that she didn’t). She held no love for Spain, having grown up with the stories of what he had down to the Native peoples of her land and to her own family. Despite having been born after Antonio had more or less left North America, she still harbored quite a lot of vitriol for him, just as Emily did. 

Before Catarina could say anything, Emily pointed at Antonio. “Hey, I know you! You don’t know me, though. But you know my brother and my mama and my papa. My mama says you a little bitch with micro dick energy!” Both Francis and Antonia were taken aback by her words, while Gilbert suffered another bout of laughter. 

“Kid, that doesn’t narrow it down at all!” 

Catarina seemed to be enjoying the chaos, but they had other chaos to cause elsewhere, and they only had so much time before Alfred left the building. She shouted from her place in the center of the room. 

“Distraction!” She unleashed one of her smoke bombs and grabbed Emily. A massive cloud of bright red, cherry-scented smoke filled the room in seconds. Miles quickly lowered Andrew down so the girls could latch onto him and be pulled up. By the time the sprinklers had come on and the smoke had cleared, the kids had all vanished. 

Emily decided she doesn’t like Antonio very much, either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meeting with France would have been a few years after Oklahoma became a state.  
> Emily loves ballet and so Angel and she go to see one in an actual theater every year or so. Arthur and Alfred just happened to be at the same theater. Emily's father is Cherokee, and he is not fond of Arthur.  
> Emily has still never personally met Antonio; this was the closest thing to an introduction that they had, and frankly, she's not interested in meeting him for real because of the things her mother (Comanche) and her brother experienced under his rule.  
> I own Emily and Catarina, and I co-own Andrew and Miles with @texass-shenanigans/@usrp-louisiana. I think that's everything


	7. Lalochezia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalochezia: The use of vulgar language to relieve stress or pain.

Lalochezia – The use of abusive language to relieve stress or ease pain.

<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>

“Fucking shit!!” 

Naduah barely stopped herself from hurtling face-first down the stairs. She had turned a corner into the hall, accidentally kicking a door and stumbling forward. Satisfied that she wasn’t going to end up with a broken neck, she turned her attention to the pain in her foot. 

“For Christ’s sake!” She clutched her foot and hobbled to the wall, fairly certain she had broken a toe. She turned to the offending door, which had been left open. “Dammit, boys, what have I told you about this!?” She pushed the door closed, aware that neither her husband nor her son was in the house to hear her scolding. Or swearing. Colonneh had already developed a potty mouth of his own, but Onacona still wished Naduah would be more careful about what she said around Huutsuu. 

To be fair, Spain hadn’t been the best influence on Colonneh’s vocabulary, and the first English words Sequoyah had learned had been “asshole” and “shit stain” (Naduah had a very unfavorable opinion of Alfred). But the third time’s the charm. Maybe Huutsuu’s vocabulary would remain colorless for a few more decades. Rubbing the sore spot on her foot, Naduah turned around to grab some shoes to protect her feet, muttering some more choice words. 

She almost walked into Huutsuu. Fuck. 

“Oh, hello, Sweetie,” Naduah said, kneeling down. Huutsuu looked up at her and blinked. “Um, you didn’t hear what Mama said, did you?” Shit, I hope not. 

Huutsuu was quiet for a moment, and then asked, “What does fuck mean?” 

Naduah groaned. “Nothing, Baby. Don’t say that word. And uh, let’s not tell Papa about his, ok?” Because he’ll never let me hear the end of it. Huutsuu nodded and Naduah sighed in relief. The two went downstairs together and continued their day. At dinner that night, Huutsuu would, in fact, swear in front of Onacona. However, it would be after hearing her brother curse at a squirrel which stole some of his food, so Naduah can continue to say that she has never taught her youngest child to swear… out loud. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so freaking short.  
> Naduah is Comanche, Emily's mother, and Onacona is Cherokee, her father. Colonneh is Angel/Texas (belonging to the ever-amazing @texass-shenanigans. I can't remember if I mentioned any of those things here and I'm not going to check right now.  
> I'm gonna be doing an October Writing Challenge here and on Tumblr, though I'll probably only post a few to Tumblr. Not to worry, though, as I will post all of them here.


	8. Angel has a Hickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel comes home from a date in the 1950s and Emily notices something off.  
> Or: Angel is horny, Emily is a little shit, and their parents are tired.

Emily was balancing on the back of the couch when she heard the door open. She turned her head to see who had entered. “Angel! Pia*, Angel’s home!” she shouted as her brother’s eyes widened.

“Emily Maria Garcia get down from there! You’ll fall and break your neck or something.” Angel scolded. 

Emily responded by sticking her tongue out. “You’re not the boss of me.” 

At that moment, Naduah (who was and is very much the boss of her) walked in. “Huutsuu Maria Garcia get down from there!” 

Emily’s eyes widened, and she hopped down quickly. “Yes, Pia!”. While Naduah didn’t mind her children taking risks, and in fact encouraged it to a degree, she had soon learned that there is apparently a very fine line between being a risk-taker and being a dumbass and her children were extremely bad at knowing where that line was. Once Emily was safely on solid ground, Naduah went to greet her son. 

“Hello, Colonneh, I’m glad you’re back. So, did you have fun on your date?” she asked, smiling. Angel reddened a bit. 

“Ah, yeah. Yeah, it was good. We had a lot of fun.” He rubbed the side of his neck, looking embarrassed. “Uh, I’m gonna go put my stuff up.” Emily watched the two speak. 

“Oh, ok? Come back down soon, dinner’s ready.” Angel nodded and kissed her cheek. Naduah left for the dining room and he turned to go upstairs. Emily popped up right in front of him, giving him an odd look. Angel tried to side-step around her, but she blocked him, squinting a little. 

“What are you looking at?” Though he didn’t show it, she knew she was making him a bit nervous. She eventually let him nudge her out of the way, so he could get to the stairs. Still, she followed him. He stopped in front of his room and spun around. “Do you mind? I don’t need an escort, y’know.” She was still looking at him curiously. “Stop that!” 

Emily tilted her head. “What’s that?” she said. 

Angel blinked. “What’s what?” 

“What’s that? On your neck. Were you in a fight?” She pointed to a spot low on the right side of his neck. 

Angel reached up to touch his neck, looking confused. “No, I wasn’t in-” Suddenly, his eyes grew wide and he breathed a curse quietly. He quickly tossed his coat and bag into his room and took off for the bathroom, Emily still following. He reached the mirror and craned his head a bit, leaving bare the spot that Emily had pointed out. There was a small red mark on his lower neck. 

“Shit,” he whispered. Angel undid the top few buttons of his shirt to see more of his chest and shoulder. “Shit.” That was louder. Emily looked over the new areas revealed and saw several more spots like the first. Most looked like bruises, but a few were more like…

“Did someone bite you?” she asked, confused. Emily was beginning to think she had the wrong idea about dates. 

Angel jumped when Emily spoke. Apparently, he had forgotten she was there. He buttoned his shirt back up and fixed the collar in the mirror so that none of the marks could be seen. Then he turned to Emily. “Ok, listen. Mama and Papa do not need to know about this, alright?” he said urgently. 

Emily was confused. “But shouldn’t they know if you got in fi-”

“I didn’t get in a fight, Emily. I just, uh… got a little carried away.” 

Well, that answer just won’t cut it, she thought. “What the hell does that mean? What’s the bruise?” 

Angel rolled his eyes, exasperated. “It’s just a, uh… just a hickey. Look…” he ran a hand through his hair. “Just don’t worry about it. And don’t tell Mama and Papa. Ok?” 

Emily huffed, but conceded. “Ok, I guess.” 

Angel looked relieved. “Good. Now, let’s go eat.” 

Emily spent most of the meal sitting quietly, deep in thought. If Angel was going to be vague, she’d find her answers herself. She just had to figure out how. She listened as Angel and her parents talked about the day and Angel’s date, about which he did his very best to give as little detail as possible. Then it clicked. Her mother and father were smart, and they had been on lots of dates. If Angel wouldn’t explain the spots to her, maybe one of them would. 

Angel happened to catch her eye from across the table and instantly knew she was thinking something bad. Well, something that would be bad for him. Emily could see him plead silently to stay quiet. Like that ever worked. “Mama?” she piped up, grinning at her brother. 

“Yes?” Naduah answered, just before she noticed the silent battle taking place between her children. Across the table, Onacona already looked exhausted. 

“What’s a hickey?” Emily blinked innocently at her mother, who blinked back at her, shocked. Her father choked on something. 

“Why do you need to know, Sweetie?” Naduah asked calmly, catching Angel by the sleeve as he tried to make a quiet escape. 

“Well…” Emily would have mentioned the marks, but she did promise not to. “Someone told me that bruises and bites are called hickeys if you get ‘em on a date. I wanna know why.” 

Her father finally recovered and spoke up. “Does this ‘someone’ have a name, Huutsuu?” he said, looking pointedly at Angel, who seemed to have accepted his fate. He glared at Emily from across the table. She smiled back. Naduah and Onacona looked at each other across the table and inwardly groaned. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huutsuu is Emily and Colonneh is Angel, who belongs to @texass-shenanigans.


	9. Bad Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily is sometimes affected by bad storms and tornados in her state, but the severity depends on the damage caused, usually.

Naduah frowned at the meteorologist on the TV. Maps and charts flashed in the background, showing windspeeds and cloud cover and storm patterns, while a list of counties scrolled across the bottom. The predicted path of the storm was traced across the screen, and towns and cities were marked with tornado warnings and watches. Behind Naduah, on the couch, Emily tried to get up. She was quickly stopped by her mother. 

“You need to rest until the storm has passed! You know how this weather affects you.” 

Emily groaned. “I’m fine, Mama.” Which wasn’t entirely untrue. She hadn’t passed out yet, which was always good, though that was mostly because the current tornadoes were limited in number and severity. As long as no one was harmed, and property damage was minimal, she would suffer little more than dizziness. But Naduah wasn’t hearing it. She made sure Emily wasn’t going anywhere, then moved to the kitchen. When she returned, she had a glass of water. 

“Here, Huutsuu. You need to drink this and rest. You’re not leaving this couch for any reason other than bathroom breaks.” Emily opened her mouth to protest, but her mother cut her off. “No buts. You may not pass out, but you shouldn’t be up and about when you’re not steady on your feet.” 

Emily groaned again and sank lower into the cushions. She sipped at the water and frowned. As much as she loved rainy days, she hated storms. Especially tornadoes. 

Eventually, Naduah went to do something upstairs. Emily remained in place for a few moments and then shivered. The blanket her mother had left wasn’t going to be enough. She tossed it off and rose to her feet. Immediately the world started spinning. She reached out and steadied herself against the arm of the couch. Maybe she shouldn’t be up and about. Once she was certain she wouldn’t fall over, she made her way up the stairs and too her room. After digging in her closet, she found a nice, fuzzy blanket to curl up with. 

Now, if Emily had any common sense, she would get in bed and rest instead of making the journey back down the stairs. But Emily did not have any common sense, and instead wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and stepped into the hall. She reached the stairs and took a breath. Gripping the banister, she took the first step downward. Then another, and another. About halfway down a wave of dizziness swept over her and she swayed a bit. When the worst of it had passed, she stuck her foot out to continue down the stairs. 

She missed. She felt herself pitch forward and braced as best she could against the impact of the stairs. Instead, she landed in warms arms. Looking up, Emily saw her mother looking very worried, and then very unpleased. Naduah must have gone back downstairs while Emily was searching for another blanket. 

“Huutsuu! What did I tell you?” Naduah wrapped her arms around her daughter and lifted her up, cradling her close. Carrying Emily back downstairs, she scolded, “You could have hurt yourself. If you were cold, you could have just asked me for another blanket.” She sat her down on the couch, rearranging the blankets around her. 

Emily blushed, mostly from embarrassment. “Sorry,” she muttered, looking away. She didn’t like to make her mother worry, especially since she wasn’t the kind of woman to get concerned easily. 

Naduah sighed. She pulled Emily into a tight hug, curling up next to her. “I just don’t want you to hurt yourself, Huutsuu. A fall like that could have been very bad.” Naduah kissed her forehead. “I love you, sweetie.” 

Emily snuggled closer to her mother. “I love you, too, Pia.” 

The two stayed cuddled together until the weatherperson announced the storms had passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naduah loves her babies. This doesn't take place during any particular era, I just had a request for a drabble about bad weather so this is what I wrote


	10. Emi and Heni Take a Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title speaks for itself.

Angel had gone out that afternoon, leaving Heni and Emily to their own devices until he got back. His only stipulation was that Emily not burn the house down or sneak his liquor before Alex and the boys got there that evening, to which Emily made no promises. When Angel finally left, Heni asked if he was kidding about burning the house down.

“I never burnt the house down, I just… set somethings on fire that should not have been on fire. But it was only one time, so, y’know…”

Emily and Heni watched a movie, then let the dogs (and Leo the Armadillo) in and fed them when they whined. No-Nose was very excited to see Heni once again and spent close to half an hour getting her belly rubbed.

Eventually, the two ended up curled together on the couch. Heni had one arm around Emily’s waist, holding her hand, and the other folded under her own head as a pillow while had Emily her jacket bunched under her head. Emily had dug out a fleece blanket from the closet that the two were cuddled under, and both fell asleep soon after getting settled. They spent the better part of the afternoon like that.

When Alex and his brothers arrived, neither girl heard them. Alex saw them sleeping and warned the boys to stay quiet and not bother them, not really believing they would adhere to that, but hopefully Alex wouldn’t have to deal with any shenanigans right after he got there.

It wasn’t long after the others arrived that Emily shifted on the couch and started to groggily rejoin the world of the living. She was vaguely aware of someone shuffling around in the kitchen and assumed Alex had shown up or Angel had come back. Dismissing the sounds, she lay back down and closed her eyes again.

Miles and Andrew had finished putting their stuff upstairs and had come back down to the living room just as Emily settled back down. She hadn’t noticed them, but they had noticed her being awake, so Miles grinned and went over to the couch. Andrew eyed him and decided it would be best to stay at least arms-length away from whatever was going to happen.

Miles crouched down by the arm of the couch, where Heni and Emily’s heads were. He looked at Andrew and held a finger to his lips, which Andrew just sighed at. Miles peaked up over the arm at Heni and Emily. Andrew, guessing what Miles was probably about to do, took out his phone camera and covered his ears.

“HEY YOU GUYS!!!”

Emily jolted and fell off the couch with a shriek. Heni jumped and shot upright, knocking heads with Miles, who had the bright idea of leaning directly over the girls when he shouted. Alex, who was in the kitchen putting things away, gasped and jumped as well, running into the living room. He paused just long enough to take in the scene before scolding Miles, who was trying to get as far away as physically possible from a very annoyed Heni.

Andrew just sat on the stairs and continued to record.

Angel opened the door moments later to see Miles being reprimanded by Alex and Heni, Emily sitting on the floor looking very disgruntled, and Andrew with his camera. And of course, everyone was yelling. He made his way through the door and past the chaos as quietly as possible, hoping Andrew had gotten all the good parts on camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Hetalia is not mine. It's been forever since I updated this.


	11. Emily's Quince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily's quince and some cute shit that happens at the end of it. This is a lot later than I intended it to be, but I got it on time on the ask blog, so it's good

Emily wished people would look anywhere but at her. There was a lot of people here, and it was really loud. It helped that she knew most everybody present, but still, she liked small gatherings better than big one; even during birthday parties, it was almost always just her family and Alex’s, along with Heni. Now, nearly the whole _salón_ was filled with people and talking and music.

She waited while people arrived and went through the line for food and kicked her feet. When everybody arrived, the dancing would start. She had found out while practicing that knowing ballet wasn’t very helpful when learning the proper dances for the quince, but luckily, they weren’t terribly difficult. Still, Emily wasn’t used to dancing with actual partners. Angel assured her she’d be fine and that, yes, she had to do the dances because they were traditional. Besides, Emily didn’t really have to worry about embarrassing herself. Onacona had to learn for the father-daughter dance, which was very entertaining for Naduah and Angel.

In her head, Emily went over the sequence of events. First, she was supposed to dance with the chambelanes, and then there’d be food, then she’d dance with her Papa before eating again, then everyone could dance (meaning she could pick whichever partner she wanted), and then there’d be cake. Emily wasn’t so sure about all the formality involved with the quince, but she was all for the food breaks. She was about to go crazy from Angel making sure she stuck to traditions, though. So far, she’d been confined to the couch and told she could get up when it was time to dance. Had it not been for the bright red dress, she would have probably snuck off anyway to the snack table with Miles and Andrew. Though, Alex was keeping a careful eye on them as well to make sure they didn’t ruin the clothes they had before the dancing was over. Emily looked up as the last of the guests filed in and were seated. She closed her eyes and counted her breathing like she did when she was nervous during recitals and went over the dances in her head again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the dances with the chambelanes was over, Emily sat down and ate. Miles and Andrew got to go sit by her because Angel and Alex were tired of listening to the three complain. Emily paused with her fork halfway to her face when she saw Miles and Andrew staring at her.

“What?”

“Em, holy shit! Slow down,” Miles said. Emily looked down at her plate and saw that she had finished most of it in the time Andrew and Miles had eaten less than half of theirs.

“I can’t help it!” she groaned. “I didn’t eat lunch, and I’ve been running around with Angel all day. I’m hungry!”

Andrew frowned at her and asked, “Why didn’t you eat lunch? That’s not healthy, Emi.”

Miles nodded his head in agreement. “That’s right, Em, don’t skip meals. I never skip a meal, since it’s not healthy. In fact, sometimes I add extra meals.” He stuck his belly out and rubbed it as Emily and Andrew rolled their eyes and laughed.

“I didn’t mean to! I was busy and freaking out and I thought I’d throw up. I still think I might” As she finished speaking, Heni tapped her on the shoulder and waved.

Miles made an exaggerated grimace. “Ugh, now I’m gonna throw up.” Heni cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Miles, how is it that you and Andrew were raised almost the same, and yet he turned out so nice and sweet and you turned out so… Miles?”

Andrew patted Miles on the back and said, “He ate more dirt,” drawing laughter from the rest of the group while Miles shrugged. Heni turned and sat down beside Emily.

“Are you excited for the last dance?” she asked, looking over to Emily.

Emily swallowed and firmly ignored Miles and Andrew, who were not trying very hard to repress their snickering. “Um, yeah, I guess. Everyone gets to dance then, it’ll be fun.”

Heni nodded and smiled before adding, “Are you thinking of dancing with anyone in particular?”

Emily could feel her face turn red, but she said, “Yeah, I’ve got someone in mind.”

Before Heni could respond, Miles recovered form his laughing fit enough to ask, “Oh, really? Do tell.”

Emily looked over at him and said, “Miles, I love you like a brother, and you’ve always been there for and dear to me, but I swear to god I _will_ stab you with this fork.” She turned to Heni again.

Heni chuckled and smiled. “Well, save one for me, ok?” Then she stood and went back to her seat, leaving the other three. Emily watched her leave, then Miles dropped a hand on her shoulder.

“Your face is the same color as your dress.”

“Miles, I swear-," Emily was cut off. Angel had come over and was trying to get her attention. Time for the father-daughter dance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emily didn’t get anything to eat the second time; she felt like she’d get sick. The dance had been fine, but the next dance would be when Heni wanted to dance with her and Emily wasn’t sure she was gonna stay conscious for that. Alex stopped by to check on her, having seen how stressed she looked.

“Hey, are you alright, Sugar?” he asked as he squatted down next to her. “You look a little green.”

“Yeah, and it’s too early for Christmas, so what’s up?” Angel added from behind Alex. He received rather annoyed looks from both of them. “Wow, tough crowd. Sorry, what’s wrong, Emi?”

Emily took a deep breath and closed her eyes to try and focus on something other than her stomach. “Heni said she wanted to dance after this and I said that I’d dance with her and now I think I’mgonnapukeohmygod-” Angel had put a hand on either side of her head.

“Emily… calm the fuck down.” Alex smacked him, but he continued. “Listen, it’ll be fine. She wouldn’t have asked if she didn’t like you, you already know the dances and you’ve done fine so far. There’s nothing to worry about.”

Emily covered her face and groaned. She leaned back and took another deep breath, letting it out slowly before sitting back up. “You’re right, I know. It’s just…,” Emily looked over to where Heni was talking to someone and sighed, exasperated. “She’s really pretty.” Angel rolled his eyes.

“Oh my god, you’re so gay.”

Alex and Emily looked at him and Alex said, “Angel. You’re gay!”

“Yeah, but I’m a distinguished-”

“Distinguished, my ass! You’re barely functional.”

Emily looked between them both and waved her hand in the air, shouting, “Hello? You’re supposed to be helping me!”

Alex paused and said, “Everything will be fine. She knows you like her because you’re about as subtle as Angel, and she obviously likes you, too. Just dance with her.”

Angel nodded. “And then we get cake.”

They walked away, and Emily stayed where she was. She looked back over at Heni as people got ready to dance, before getting up and going over to her. She reached out and tapped her shoulder.

“The uh, the dance is about to start,” she muttered, looking down. Emily felt a hand in hers and looked up as Heni smiled and walked toward the floor. She smiled back and followed her, coming to a stop off to the side. As they danced, Emily leaned her head on Heni’s shoulder and relaxed. It didn’t feel like all eyes were on her here. When the dance was over, the two went and sat down together in a corner of the salón (Angel thankfully left them alone) and talked.

Emily fiddled with her thumbs as she spoke, looking anywhere but at Heni’s face. “I was wondering, um… well, my friends and Angel and other people say that I’m talk about you a lot, and that it’s kind of obvious that I, um, I like you, and I thought that maybe we- if you want, I mean… we cou-,” Emily abruptly stops when Heni lifts her face up and presses a kiss to her lips. It’s short and Heni pulls away quickly, but Emily can already feel her face turn red. “Y-yeah, that.”

Heni laughs and hugs her tightly. “Yeah, we can do that.” Both girls lean back in their seats, and Emily hesitates before taking Heni’s hand in hers. Heni squeezes back and they sit together and wait for the rest of the people to finish dancing. To the side, Emily notices Miles and Andrew watching, with Miles giving a thumbs up and smiling as best he can with a mouthful of stolen sweets while Andrew just smiles. Emily just smiles and rolls her eyes, turning to face the room once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia is not mine.  
> This should have been posted on Emi's birthday (Nov 16) but I had so much to do. I posted it on time on my ask blog, though, so that's a win. Have some adorable wlw babies.  
> Many, many thanks to @texass-shenanigans, who helped me with the quince details


	12. "We were having a moment" "And I'm having a Cola"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long! School started a couple of weeks ago and I've been busy, but I haven't forgotten about this place.
> 
> Anyway, here's a quick little drabble based on a prompt submission on Tumblr. Heni and Emily are snuggled together in the living room, having a cute little moment before being interrupted.

Emily leaned against Heni while napping on the couch. It had been a lazy day for pretty much everyone in the house, but neither of them was going to complain about that. Today seemed to be one of the few days when Miles decided that rest is a good thing, which meant he was probably napping or watching a movie somewhere. Andrew often spent days like that reading alone or with Miles. Ahyoka had been up most of the night, but she was sleeping soundly right now, so Angel and Alex were in their room getting as much rest as they could before the baby woke up again. And, because there was no one to bother or be bothered by, Emily and Heni found a spot in the living room to relax.

A couple hours later, Heni had woken up to Emily clinging to her side, still sleeping; not that this was a problem. But she did kinda need to pee, and it was getting to be dinner time. She laid still for a few minutes, hoping Emily would wake up on her own, but eventually she decided that a bathroom break was a bit more urgent than cuddling her girlfriend at the moment.

“Emi,” Heni said, shifting her arm a little, pulling it up. “Emi, wake up. I gotta move.”

Emily remained in her place, groaning and burying her face in Heni’s chest when the arm she was using as a pillow moved away.

“Five more minutes.”

Heni rolled her eyes and smiled. “You’ve been asleep all afternoon, you don’t need five more minutes.” She leaned forward a bit and kissed the top of Emily’s head. “Besides, I’ve gotta go to the bathroom, and I don’t think Angel will appreciate it if I pee on your couch.”

Emily looked up and frowned. “Gross. Fiiiine,” she sighed as she got up and off of Heni, who promptly got up and ran to the hall.

When she came and sat back down, Emily was right next to her again, snuggling as close as she could get.

Heni sighed and said, “Emi, you are _not_ going back to sleep.” She was met with a pout that was probably meant to be a scowl. Heni smiled and placed a hand on both of Emily’s cheeks, squishing her face a little. “You have done zero things today, and you’ve slept for like… 12 hours or something.”

“I’m hibernating.”

“Jeez Louise.”

Both of them laughed and Heni leaned forward to press her forehead against Emily’s. Emily looked up at her and Heni kissed her nose.

“Love you.”

“Love you to-,”

Heni and Emily turned at the sound of a coke tab clicking. Angel was standing close to the couch with a now open Dr Pepper can. Emily squinted at him.

“We were having a moment.”

Angel raised his eyebrows and sipped his Dr Pepper. “And I’m having a coke.” He turned around and went back upstairs. Emily watched as he left.

“I’m gonna throw a pillow at him… But first, I’m gonna get a coke.”

Heni looked back at her and blinked. “That was… a Dr Pepper? Not a Coke???”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source of the prompt quote is @leggo-my-eggies on Tumblr. God this is cute. As always, Angel belongs to @texass-shenanigans.


	13. Huutsuu Meets Alex: Angel/Demon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel/Demon AU. Huutsuu is an imp and she's gotten herself into some trouble.

Huutsuu hid behind the rocks, crouched low and holding her breath. Angry growls and muttering came from the mouth of the cave, and she curled up as small as she could to keep from being seen. She should be alright, as long as she didn’t make any noise. The larger demon would get bored and leave eventually; most demons would chase an imp for a few miles, but 99% of them didn’t think imps warranted more than a short chase.

As she suspected, the sounds faded back into the cave. Huutsuu stayed in her spot for a little while longer, just to make sure, before peeking up over the rocks to see if the coast was clear. There wasn’t a creature in sight, so she took the opportunity to quietly head away from the cave. Once she was behind the tree line, she climbed quickly up into the trees and hopped from branch to branch until she had put a good amount of distance between her and the cave.

A few minutes passed, and Huutsuu had made it pretty far, when a howl sounded in the distance. Two other creatures joined the first, and then she could hear the sounds of large animals tearing through the trees.

Hell hounds. _Guess I’m the_ lucky _1%_ , she thought. Huutsuu took off again, staying as high up as she could in the trees, trying to keep a cover of leaves and branches below her.

Honestly, this was a bit of an overreaction for such a little prank. It wasn’t even permanent graffiti; a good scrubbing would get it off! Another howl was heard, closer this time, and Huutsuu was certain that if she paused for a moment, she could hear the snarling of the creatures pursuing her. However, she did not want to test that and so, she kept running.

Huutsuu reached a clearing with a small house sitting on the other side. Running along the edge of the trees, surrounding the area, a strange energy filled the air. She could see the shimmers of spells that had been cast around the perimeter. Most were wards against demons, but some seemed like they were meant to keep humans out, too. Odd. Huutsuu inspected the perimeter of the wards for a few seconds until she heard snarling behind her, close enough to make her jump and turn around. There was movement through the trees, heading in her direction, and a voice calling out.

“Where are you, you little pest? That was the last time you are ever going sneak around in my territory!” The voice was deep and booming and harsh. And far too close.

The hounds and their master were too close for her to run to either side, and while she could climb into the trees, she wasn’t sure she could outrun them again. Besides, the hounds could probably tear the tree down. She was stuck between the wall of warding and her pursuers.

She looked at the wards again, seeing that almost all of them were meant to keep out beings far more powerful than her. It wouldn’t be easy, but she could probably slip through them.

 _Better than being something’s snack_ , she thought, stepping forward and pushing into the wards. It made her feel sick, and her whole body ached, but she was passing through.

Behind her, the hounds and the demon she had annoyed burst out of the trees, soon catching sight of her. Huutsuu yelped and pulled the last of herself through the wards, tail and all, and fell back gasping. Everything hurt, but she was alive, groaning on the ground.

The demon stared at her and signaled his hounds, sending them bounding toward her. The leader of the pack snarled, eyes red and burning, and leapt at Huutsuu where she still lay on the ground. Huutsuu threw her arms up as the dog came her way.

It smacked into the wards and let out and agonized wail. Huutsuu watched, trembling, as the creature picked itself up and growled savagely at her again. Its master signaled it over, along with the other two, before any of the creature could hurt themselves on the wall again. He strode forward toward Huutsuu, glowering at her, and despite the wall of protection around her, she scrambled back and whimpered.

The demon inspected the wall, then placed a hand on it. He howled as the air where his hand touched the barrier glowed white hot and repulsed him. He lifted his weapon, a sinister looking sword, and swung it at the barrier, once again being repelled. Seeing that it was unlikely he would make it through, he directed his attention to Huutsuu.

Now certain this barrier would protect her, Huutsuu sat up and stuck her tongue out at the demon tauntingly. “Not so big and bad now, are you?” she laughed. The demon smashed his fist into the barrier again ignoring the jolt this time, and Huutsuu yelped and scrambled back.

“You were lucky this time. If you are wise, you’ll stay here, because if I find out you’ve left, I have every demon in the area hunting you down, little bird,” the demon threatened, and Huutsuu believed him. The demon back away and called his hounds, departing quickly and leaving Huutsuu shuddering. She would have to find a new place to stay after that.

No longer in any immediate danger, Huutsuu rose unsteadily to her feet, looking around the clearing. She was sore from forcing her way through the anti-demon barrier and more than a little shaken up, but other than that, she was fine. She looked to the house on the other side of the clearing.

 _Whoever lives there probably put the wards up… and they probably won’t appreciate me trespassing, so…_ Huutsuu began shifting her form. The best course of action would be to pretend to be a lost human child. She wasn’t sure if the resident of the home had been disturbed by the commotion she had caused, but it would be best if she wasn’t standing around looking like a creature from hell when she met them.

She focused, and her skin changed to something more human. Her ears lost their points, her eyes shifted to a dark brown, and her claws looked more like fingernails. She flicked her tail, but she hadn’t learned how to hide that with magic yet, so she just tucked it so it couldn’t be seen.

As Huutsuu finished her transformation, a voice came from behind her. “Now, surely you can’t be the cause of all that noise just a minute ago.” Huutsuu screamed and spun around.

“Easy there, I’m not gonna hurt you! Are you alright? You look pretty shook up?” The man smiled kindly at her and held out his hand. Huutsuu looked at it suspiciously. If he was that close to her so soon, then he’d seen her change appearance and wouldn’t be fooled if she claimed to be human.

The man could see Huutsuu was suspicious, and so he dropped his hand. “I, uh… I’m Alex, and I live here, as you can see. I heard my wards being activated, and at first it just sounded like something small trying to come through, but then there was something very big soon after that. I came out here to take a look and make sure everything was holding up alright.” He shifted his weight from one foot to another, waiting for her to respond. When she didn’t, he sighed and continued, “Ok, I get it. You don’t trust me, and given the context, that probably smart. But I’m pretty sure you were the little thing that activated my wards, so I’d really like to know what all that was about. Look, I’ve got breakfast going in here, and it’s a lot better in the house then it is out here, waiting for whatever scared you enough to run through a wall of protection spells. You don’t gotta come in, but the door’s open.” With that, the man, Alex, turned and made for the porch.

“Wait!” Huutsuu called. “I- ok. I wanna come in.” He was right. She didn’t want to stay out here where other demonic beings could see her. And she was hungry and tired.

Alex smiled and motioned for her to come inside, and Huutsuu hopped along behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this one  
> So imps are no well-liked among demons and are often viewed as nuisances that need to be gotten rid of.  
> Emily/Huutsuu is referred to as "sparrow" or some other bird-related nickname. Her name means bird, and a sparrow is a type of bird that is often seen as a nuisance.  
> Also, I will continue this.  
> Alex belongs to @usrp-louisiana on tungle.dot hell

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia. I do own Oklahoma and a few other featured Ocs, which will make notes for in the chapters they feature in.
> 
> Sorry if my portrayal of the states offends anyone. I will let you know that I was born and raised in southern Oklahoma and that I still do live in central Oklahoma. As for the other states I portray, I am open to any advice or constructive criticism on how to improve their personality.


End file.
